ZigBee is a low power consumption local area network protocol based on IEEE802.15.4 standards. According to the provisions of international standards, ZigBee technology is a short-distance and low power consumption wireless communication technology, has the characteristics of short distance, low complexity, self-organization, low power consumption, low data rate and the like, is mainly applied in the fields of automatic control and remote control, and can be embedded into various devices. In short, ZigBee is a short-distance wireless networking communication technology which is cheap and low in power consumption. According to the characteristics of the ZigBee technology, two AA dry batteries can support one node to work for 6 to 24 months and even longer in a low power standby mode. In comparison, the node can only work for a few weeks in a Bluetooth-based technical solution and a few hours in a WiFi-based technical solution. Besides, the ZigBee signal transmission range is generally 10-100 m, moreover, with a fast response speed, the node generally enters the working state from sleep within 15 ms and is connected to a network within 30 ms. In conclusion, the ZigBee technology is very suitable for home environment.
At present, the ZigBee technology is less involved in the field of smart home. When an article moves, the position information of the article cannot be obtained in real time.